Big Jet Plane
by Brewey0
Summary: Delphine is down on her luck, the clone club is strip club with a very interesting manager
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Be Kind this is my first ever fic :)

-  
I was broke, alone and scared in a new county, This is not how my first year in university was meant to go.

In my head I had seen me walking in to a reasonably nice apartment with gorgeous boyfriend Mike in tow, we would both work while we study and explore this brave new world together. In reality he would end up fucking the woman across the hall before the end of our first semester. To add to my down hill slide I had not happened app on a nice job in a little coffee shop as i had dreamed, I was unemployed and now homeless. Fuck.

The first thing I do after leaving an impressive hand print on his face is storm over the only person I really know in this country, Felix. A slightly shady, eccentric young man who had grown over a few short weeks to be the best friend id ever had. And that is how we ended up sitting on his couch with me begging him to help me get a job at his sister's brothel/ strip club.

"Please Please Please Felix I need this?!" I managed to choke out between sobs, yes it has been a harsh fall from grace for me but I will finish my degree come hell or high water. He sighs "are you sure? you cant call your parents or even maybe go back home?", he works in the bar at the 'Clone Club' named that because of the five identical sisters that own and operate it.

" I don't know Delly! Its not a pleasant occupation, you don't even know how to dance and your boobs are meh!"

"MEH I HAVE HAD NO COMPLAINTS BEFORE!"

"Oh god woman take a joke! Fine we can go and see Sarah once your cleaned up, but are you really sure about this Delphine?

"Yes 100%, Merci Felix!" I squeal as I jump up to hug him. Wow im this excited about an interview to be a stripper, at least I'm adjusting to this new life right?

So that is how I Delphine Comier came to be a stripper and topless waitress at the Clone Club.

It was easy to strut in there on Felix's arm and summon all of my confidence to act excited when I had to talk to Sarah, It was less easy to put on the barely there outfit but the hardest part was stepping out onto that stage. But I must have done well with 300$ in my pocket after my first night I'm ecstatic with what I tell my self will be my new temporary employment.

We sit around for a few drinks after the club has closed, Its the first time I really get to look around and almost instantly my eyes fall on the sisters. Sitting in a both in the back its impossible not to notice the differences between them all, before i can really take them in I feel an elbow in my ribs and another girl is trying to make small talk.

" Hi dell right? I'm Alison" the small red-haired women to my left slurs.

"Umm yes, nice to meet you Alison" I force a smile onto my face, ever the social cripple small talk is not my strong suit. To my relief Felix takes control of the conversation, informing Alison he's cutting her off and will drive us both home. He must feel my demeanor sift as I recall who's is at my apartment and the real reason I'm here in the first place.

"Your Sleeping over!" he shoots over his shoulder at me as we walk to the exit and I feel relive course through my veins. With a slight stagger in my step we deposit Alison in the back of Felix's car, he starts back towards the club with his usual swagger. I'm left cursing my social skills as I cant decide weather to follow or get in with Alison. Yet again he saves me with a quick comon' Frencie and a wink.

" I'll introduce you to the clone club before we go." I can see the mischief in his eyes. "Sarah You have Met" he motions to his sister the manager as we slide into their booth.

"This is Beth and Tony they handle security." I try not to let the confusion show on my face as I look at the two versions of Sarah one sitting up stiffly and the other more interestingly with the beginning of a beard.

"This is Rachel she handles the books." The woman she now points at wears the same face but she stares through me seemingly angry at me for the disturbance of her work.

A squeaked hello is all I mange to say under Rachel's cold calculating stare, this causes the entire table to burst into laughter.

"Don't worry about robo bitch, she's had the pole up her ass since birth!" Sarah chokes out between laughs and I feel only slightly less terrified.

"Well where's my favorite sister then!?" Felix's asks glancing at his watch.

"Ummm I'm right here Fe!" Tony responds

"You might catch Cos in the parking lot if you hurry" Beth mummers clearly the quieter than her sisters

We slip out of the booth and head back the way we came, Felix being to tell me about something but a short woman walking away from us distracts me. Her hair is dreaded and I watch the dreads sway across her back, well maybe I was checking out her ass.

"Delly are you listening to me? Who are you checking out?" Its to late to look away as a surprised smirk appears on his face.

"OI COS!" He calls to the woman, oh shit first day on the job and Ive been busted eying up my boss/ best mates sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I'm Cosima" She smiled at me and I think my heart stopped. It was a big toothy smile that shone through her eyes, I know that all the clones looked the same other than hair, make up ect but she was 100% unique.

I'm staring at her, an awkward silence falls over us before Felix snaps me back in to reality with a sharp elbow in the ribs. "Hi I'm Delphine" well that was fucking smooth.

Her smile seems to grow if that's possible and before I can embarrass my self further in front of my new boss Felix intervenes. "Sorry Cos we better get back to Alison in the car"

"Good luck with that! It was nice to meet you Delphine" she beams at me. So different from Rachael's cold stare, I am unconsciously moving closer to her. I end up very much in her personal space before Felix yet again saves me with a tub on my arm in the direction of the car. " Au revoir" I'm smiling back at her and before I know it were back at the car trying to get a seat belt over a passed out Alison.

My minds in a fog of Cosima the whole way home, I can still smell the perfume and pot maybe? that floated off her towards me, I cant help the blush in my cheeks when I remember how close I was to her. Felix notices and as soon as we have Alison in her house and are back on the road he grills me.

"What was that with Cos? I know you socially awkward but I think perhaps someone has a little crush!" He gloats seemingly excited with this development. "I do not! I said like to words to her!" I cant help the way it comes out high pitched like a 15 year old.

"That's rubbish you have a thing for Cos! You barely got those to words out between the drooling and soul staring! I didn't know you liked chicks to! Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know fe" I try to hide my smile from him but I cant really understand his enthusiasm. Why would he be excited to see me hooking up with his sister? Single for only a few hours and recently employed stripper isn't exactly the most desirable match for his sister?

"What's her deal?" Curiosity getting the better of me, I'm over flowing with questions about the mysterious woman.

"Cos? She's studying at university of Minnesota something to do with biology I think. I was actually going induce the two of you nerd's!"

My heart soars at this new information and I have to remind my self not to create an image of this woman I don't know. I have a habit of ignoring peoples fault's and focusing only on what I like, hence the slutty boyfriend.

I can't stop myself from thinking of Cosima though, as I shower and get ready for bed our limited interaction replays on my mind. On my new bed aka the couch is a blanket and my new roommate with my phone in hand, with a guilty look on his face I know without having to ask.

"Please don't tell me you texted Cos off my phone" I'm begging even though I need him to push me in situations like this.

"You could just say thank you! Your having lunch tomorrow at one" He pout's

"Thank you fruit tingles!" It comes out as a squeal as I jump on top of him.

"Ok there's just one thing, its only small. Cos has a girlfriend but she's a total bitch."

"What! That's kind of important information!"

"It get's better! Sarah and the others said they would pay anyone who get's Cos away from this chick fifteen thousand dollars."


End file.
